


Convergence

by avi17



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Thra-athon 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avi17/pseuds/avi17
Summary: Winning entry for the Thra-Athon 2020 fanfic contest!Separated from the traditions of their people, skekGra and urGoh find their own way to celebrate.
Relationships: Mostly gen - Relationship, skekGra & urGoh (Dark Crystal), skekGra/urGoh (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Convergence

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun with Thra-athon's holiday fanfic contest, and I was very honored to be chosen as the winner! I wanted to wait to post this until I could link the video of Dan Dewhirst's reading with Eliane Torralba's gorgeous illustrations <3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0QkKc5hkphs&feature=youtu.be

“ _What_ are you doing?” skekGra snaps for the fifth time that day, pulling a blanket around his shoulders to stave off the desert chill.

For the fifth time, urGoh gives no answer. His pace around their home is glacial but steady, deliberating for far longer than skekGra deems necessary before placing each object. It’s a strange mix- delicate candles, little stones, strings of desert glass hung beside the creeping urdrupe vines. He hums while he works, low and resonant, but tuneless, seemingly as random as the decorations.

SkekGra scoffs and returns to his own work, scratching at the ever-aching nail in his skull. They’ve been here nearly a full trine since their exile, but there is still much about the ways of his other half that he cannot claim to understand. He nearly forgets about it until the Great Sun begins to sink below the dunes. He sets his tools aside, expecting the darkness to creep in- but it never comes. When he turns, he lets out an audible gasp.

_Light._ Not only from the flickering candles, but a strange, soft mauve light, setting the whole room aglow, the reflections from the glass dancing along the wall like flames. After a moment of frozen awe, he realizes that urGoh is missing, and turns to the only place he can be.

The Mystic sits on the balcony, a dark shape against the brilliant sky, and when skekGra looks up, he understands. _A lesser conjunction_. Though the largest has long since departed, he can see the deep purple of the Dying Sun silhouetted against its rosy brethren. UrGoh is still humming, but now it’s as though the rocks hum along with him, thrumming with life.

_Is this the Song?_

SkekGra sits down beside him. “It’s...beautiful.” The words feel foreign on his tongue, but honest- certainly moreso than any time he has choked them out at any of the Skeksis’ lavish, self-indulgent celebrations.

UrGoh’s humming ceases, and he turns with a soft smile. “It….is.”

“Is all this-” skekGra gestures back to the decorations, somehow placed perfectly to maximize the conjunction’s glow- “a Mystic thing? Harmony with Thra and all that?”

UrGoh chuckles. “Not…….exactly.” There’s a mischievous glint in his eyes, one that makes skekGra understand a little better why he had never quite fit in with his own kind either. “Master urSu…..would have…….called it……..too….decadent.”

SkekGra cackles- clearly the Mystics have no idea the meaning of the word- but the laughter fades into something more pensive. “So it’s just yours, then.”

UrGoh shakes his head. “......Ours.”

_Ours_. He supposes it is, just like everything else they’ve created in this place. They are no longer Skeksis or Mystic, no longer bound by rules or traditions- merely two lone figures in the empty vastness of the desert, seeking unity and beauty and purpose, even in a world that can never truly be theirs.

Maybe that is something to celebrate.

SkekGra nods, and lets his hand rest beside urGoh’s.

“Ours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated <3 Happy holidays!


End file.
